


heaven's door

by bellamysblakes (puddingandpie)



Series: there's an albatross around your neck, can you carry it with no regrets [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, but it will probably be just cute fluffy moments, guess im just hyped up from 2x15, guess who's on a roll tonight, one where i write my own season three i guess, this is probably going to be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingandpie/pseuds/bellamysblakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stared at the gates, Lexa by her side, wondering what was going to happen next. After three months of being away, she was back here, ready to face her demons. The demons of the people she loved most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven's door

She stared at the gates, Lexa by her side, wondering what was going to happen next. After three months of being away, she was back here, ready to face her demons. The demons of the people she loved most.

Lexa was no longer commander, instead that role passed to Indra. The clans were no longer united, as now there was no common enemy that they needed to face. They were once again at war with each other, something that terrified Clarke.

Most of the clans already thought of Camp Jaha as another camp, maybe not grounder in origin, but still with something that they wanted. Camp Jaha, for all of its scientific and medical advances, was still adapting to the local machinery and warfare tactics, and while they were ahead with their weaponry, they were going to need to find a way to mass produce more of it if they wanted to stay alive in this new world.

And that was why they were both back, to warn them about what was to come. They no longer had any way of communicating with the grounders, as both Lincoln and Octavia had been disowned, and that was a strategic disadvantage and could put the people here in grave danger. Her family in grave danger.

She had thought long and hard about what was going to happen when she got back, about how people were going to react, whether they would just accept her with open arms or not. Whether she could resume a role as chancellor alongside her mother, or if things here had changed too much for that.

She didn’t know who was dead, who was alive, whether something serious had happened to her mother, Kane, Jasper, Monty, Octavia, or worse, Bellamy.

Three months was a long time, although Lexa had protested against her coming back.

“Send me as a delegate. Let me warn them, and you can stay out here. I feel you still need more time,” she had warned last night. But Clarke knew in the bottom of her heart that the demons that haunted her where ever she went would only begin to fade if she went home and let people help her.

Bellamy’s words came back to her, the ones that were now branded on her heart. God, she missed him.

_”If you need forgiveness then fine. You’re forgiven. Please come inside.”_

_“Take care of them for me.”_

_“Clarke.”_

_“Seeing their faces every day is just going to remind me of what I did to get them here.”_

_“What **we** did. You don’t need to do this alone.”_

_“I bear it so they don’t have to.”_

_“Where are you going to go?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“May we meet again.”_

_“May we meet again.”_

And now, even after that, she was back. There was a rustling over by the wall, followed by a creaking.

 _Raven,_ her brain supplied, _Raven knew she was here. Which meant…_

And there he was. Bellamy Blake, in all his glory, was standing there at the gates, watching her, his eyes a mixture of shock, relief and something else she couldn’t identify.

“Go to him Clarke,” Lexa whispered from beside her. Clarke couldn’t help but comply. This felt so similar, so like that time months ago when they were reunited, when she escaped from Mt Weather and him from somewhere she never bothered to find out. She’d have time to find out now.

“Clarke,” he breathed softly against her ear.

And suddenly, she was home.

 


End file.
